tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vortigern
Vortigern ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Vortigern ist die Grenzfeste zwischen Nordgand und Westgand und erstreckt sich über die komplette Meeresenge zwischen den beiden Kontinenten. Ein Tor und die dazugehörige Festung von einer solchen Größe zu errichten, war den Menschen lediglich mithilfe der Malakhim nötig. Vortigern ist zur Zeit der Hauptgeschichte nicht älter als drei Jahre, da es erst frisch von der Abtei errichtet worden war. Im Süden grenzt Vortigern an die Burnack-Hochebene. Die weite Ebene zwischen Vortigern und dem Berg Killaraus im Norden von Nordgand wird nie betreten, ihr Name ist daher nicht bekannt. Vortigern besteht aus einem zweigeteilten Mechanismus, um die beiden Flügeln des riesigen Tores bedienen zu können. Zudem besitzt es eine Kriegsschiff. Geschichte Vortigern wird früh in der Hauptgeschichte von den Helden infiltriert, nachdem diese sich nach ihrer überstürzten Flucht aus Hellawes mit einem gekaperten Schiff der Mannschaft der Van Eltia anschließen, um gemeinsam das Meerestor zu überwinden. Während der erste Offizier der Van Eltia, Eizen, sich für diesen Infiltrationsvorgang den Helden anschließt, bleibt die übrige Mannschaft auf dem Schiff, um es auf seinen Befehl hin durch das Meerestor zu manövrieren left|thumb|300px|Velvet tröstet Laphicet, nachdem ihm der kompass auf den Kopf gefallen ist Bei der Infiltration begegnen die Helden einem Wachmann, den Eizen zu Boden schlägt, um sich in aller Ruhe umsehen zu können. Er entdeckt ein verschlossenes Tor, das Velvet Crowe mit ihrer Dämonenhand aufzubrechen versucht, jedoch erfolglos. Der niedergeschlagene Wachmann kann sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufrichten und ist wild entschlossen, als stolzer Ritter von Midgand nicht vor Dämonen zurückzuweichen. Eizen erzählt dem Wachmann daraufhin, dass er nichts mehr verabscheut, als wenn jemand anderes als er die Kontrolle über sein Leben haben will, und der Wachmann stimmt ihm dazu und offenbart ihm, dass er sein ganzes Leben der Verteidigung der Festung gewidmet hat. Eizen meint daraufhin, dass er sich dementsprechend dessen bewusst sein muss, was ihm in Ausübung seines Berufes widerfahren kann, und nimmt ihn in seine Gewalt. Er bricht ihm einen Finger, woraufhin der Wachmann erzählt, dass sich der Schlüssel für das verschlossene Tor im Kontrollraum befindet. Eizen verlangt daraufhin noch zu wissen, wie man zum Kriegsschiff gelangt, und auch dies beantwortet der Wachmann. Um ihn auszuschalten, schlägt Eizen ihn daraufhin bewusstlos. Eizen erklärt den anderen Helden, dass sie zwar den Schlüssel brauchen, aber auch das Kriegsschiff von Vortigern außer Gefecht setzen müssen, damit es die Van Eltia bei ihrer Flucht nicht angreift. Dem Spieler steht es dann frei, zuerst den Kontrollraum oder zuerst die Docks aufzusuchen. Im Kontrollraum suchen die Helden aufgeteilt nach dem Schlüssel: Eizen und Rokurou Rangetsu übernehmen einen Raum, Velvet und Nummer Zwei, den sie zuvor aus Teresa Linares' Gewalt entführt hatte, den anderen. Nummer Zwei entdeckt dabei einen Kompass, an dem er trotz seines unterdrückten Willens Gefallen findet. Unterdessen kann Velvet den Schlüssel an sich bringen und geht zu Nummer Zwei hinüber, dem bei dem Versuch, an den Kompass hoch oben auf einem Schrank stehenden Kompass zu gelangen, eben dieser auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Velvet nimmt ihn an sich und tröstet Nummer Zwei, dass er sich nicht wegen des Schmerzes ärgern soll, weil dies zeigt, dass er am Leben ist. Velvet überreicht ihm den Kompass, der nicht genau weiß, ob er ihn mag oder nicht, aber er erzählt, dass er so etwas in einem Buch gesehen hatte und neugierig geworden war. Nummer Zwei erklärt, dass er überlegt hat, auf Abenteuern gehen zu können, wenn er einen Kompass hätte, weil er dies aufregend findet, und Velvet ist zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion und erklärt ihm, dass er über das reden soll, was er mag und nicht mag, und ob er glücklich ist oder Angst hat. thumb|300px|Velvet rettet Laphicet vor dem Sturz vom obersten Punkt Vortigerns Auf dem Weg zu den Docks begegnen die Helden einem Prätoren der Exorzisten. Dieser kämpft, im Gegensatz zu anderen Exorzisten, mit dem Rangetsu-Kampfstil, woraufhin Rokurou den Langschwert-Prätor und seine beiden Malakhim attackiert und die Helden ihm beistehen. Rokurou fordert die anderen auf, das Kriegsschiff zu zerstören, und bleibt zurück, um alleine gegen den Langschwert-Prätor anzutreten. Er fragt ihn, wo er den Rangetsu-Kampfstil erlernt hat, und glaubt ihm nicht, als dieser antwortet, dass er ein Lehrling von Legat Shigure Rangetsu war. Stattdessen rät er, dass Shigure ihm einmal einige Tricks gezeigt und ihn damit bezwungen hat. Der Prätor attackiert ihn daraufhin wütend. Kurz wird gezeigt, wie Velvet draußen einen Dämonen bezwingt und Eizen sich bereit macht, das Kriegsschiff zu zerstören, was auch als Signal für die Van Eltia dienen soll. Als die Helden zu Rokurou zurückkehren, offenbart dieser ihnen, dass die Abtei nun auch sein Ziel ist und er deshalb sowohl sein Ziel verfolgen als auch seine Schuld bei Velvet begleichen kann. Schließlich gelangen die Helden zu dem ersten Hebel, mit dem sie eine Seite des zweiflügligen Meerestores öffnen können. Sie suchen auch den zweiten Hebel auf und begeben sich danach hinauf auf die Brücke, die die beiden Seiten von Vortigern miteinander verbindet. Dort begegnet ihnen der Wachmann wieder, der dämonisiert, wonach er den unvorsichtigen Malak Nummer Zwei angreift, der dabei seinen Kompass verliert. Die Helden kämpfen gegen den Dämon "Wächter" und können ihn vermeintlich bezwingen, woraufhin sie erkennen, dass die Docks mit Dämonen geflutet sind, die die Van Eltia überrennen würden, wenn sie stehenbleibt. Velvet bittet Eizen daraufhin, der Van Eltia mitzuteilen, dass sie einfach durchfahren soll, ohne stehenzubleiben, und sie werden auf sie draufspringen. Rokurou ist von dem Plan nicht begeistert, aber Eizen erklärt, dass es gar nicht nötig sein wird, Bescheid zu geben, da die Van Eltia dies ohnehin tun wird, weil es von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen ist. Die Helden passen daher den richtigen Moment ab, während Nummer Zwei jedoch von ihnen unbemerkt nach seinem Kompass sucht, der sich bei dem bewusstlosen Wächter befindet. Im richtigen Augenblick springen Eizen und Rokurou, aber Velvet bemerkt nun, dass Nummer Zwei fehlt. Dieser ist gerade bei dem bewusstlosen Wächter, als dieser erwacht und ihn attackiert, wobei Nummer Zwei über die Brücke in die Tiefe geschleudert wird. Velvet, die sich an den Tod ihres Bruders Laphicet Crowe erinnert, eilt ihm hinterher, ruft den Namen "Laphicet" und kann ihn festhalten, ehe er runterfällt. In der Zwischenzeit ist der Wächter von einer Kanone der Van Eltia getroffen worden, die von Magilou Mayvin abgefeuert worden war. Velvet zieht Nummer Zwei wieder auf die Brücke und springt mit ihm auf die Van Eltia, wo sie sich von den Segeln auffangen lassen. An Bord des Schiffes ist Benwick begeistert, dass alles so gut geklappt hat. Nummer Zwei entschuldigt sich bei Velvet für alles, sie beruhigt ihn jedoch und meint, dass er besser auf den Kompass aufpassen muss, wenn er ihm wirklich so viel bedeutet. Eizen will daraufhin den Kompass haben, da er einen neuen Kurs setzen muss, aber Nummer Zwei will dies selbst tun. Er fragt Velvet daraufhin, was "Laphicet" ist, worauf Velvet nachdenklich antwortet, dass dies sein Name ist. Im Verlauf einer Nebenaufgabe ist es möglich, auf Vortigern den Alarmstufe-Rot-Dämon "Lanzelot" zu bekämpfen, der einst Capalus gewesen war, ein Graf und der Herr der Rangetsus. Er erwartete eigentlich Shigure, da Rokurou seine Chance, ihn zu töten, nicht ergriffen hat. Capalus war zu Lanzelot dämonisiert und hatte alle Einwohner seines Anwesens getötet und gefressen, wonach er sich schwor, Shigure zu töten. Wissenswertes *Im Bosskampf von Vortigern werden die mystischen Artes erklärt. *In Tales of Zestiria, das geschichtlich mit Tales of Berseria verbunden ist und eintausend Jahre danach spielt, ist im Norden vom Zaphgott-Moor, wo die begehbare Weltkarte endet und der Kontinent Klammwald in den nördlichen Kontinent übergeht, eine alte Festungsmauer zu sehen, die zwar dem Zahn der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen ist, aber eindeutig mit der südlichen Festungsmauer von Vortigern identisch ist. Selbst die Flaggen der Abtei sind noch vorhanden. *Wie viele Namen aus Tales of Berseria und Tales of Zestiria ist auch der Begriff "Vortigern" aus der Artussage übernommen. "Vortigern" war hierbei ein historisch nicht zu belegener Warlord. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde